


Lazy Dancer

by scapegrace74



Series: Metric Universe [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegrace74/pseuds/scapegrace74
Summary: This is a ficlet of Jamie and Claire sharing a peaceful moment in a modern universe.Inspired by the Metric song Collect Call, which gives this universe its name.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Metric Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759669
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	Lazy Dancer

Her head was bent over a weighty anatomy textbook when creaking oak floors and the scuffle of sock-clad feet announced Jamie’s approach. Blanket-fueled heat radiated against her back as he bent to kiss the corded muscles of her exposed neck.

“Have ye no’ taken a break since gettin’ home?” Sleep-roughened and fathoms deep, his voice made rows of tiny hairs on either side of her spine stand up on end.

“I honestly can’t remember. I’m on my third mug of tea, so there must have been a trip to the bathroom at some point.” She practically purred as his warm palms cupped her aching shoulder muscles. “How was your last night shift?”

“Routine. Ach, save fer Rupert, who met some lass at a club last weekend, and willna shut up about it. He kept hummin’ the tune tae Hips Don’t Lie. Angus was ready tae choke him wi’ his own safety whistle, but then we were called out tae a warehouse fire.”

She stood and stretched theatrically, taking in his pillow-tousled hair and sleep-drunk eyes as he watched the skin of her belly wink and disappear. They’d been on opposing shifts all week, their circadian rhythms riding on inverted waves that intersected at a cursory good morning / goodnight kiss.

“Your notion of routine is a little bit off, Fraser.”

He made a non-committal sound, distracted by a faint vibration that seemed to emanate from the floor.

“Mr. Archibald is practicing his cello again,” she explained.

“Tis a viola, Sassenach.”

“For someone who claims to have no ear for music, that’s an interesting distinction.”

“If ye helped the auld man carry ‘is groceries in ev’ry Sunday, ye’d ken the difference as well,” he retorted. “Dance wi’ me?” Jamie formally extended a hand to her, a courtly gentleman wearing plaid pajama pants and a thread-worn Mogwai concert t-shirt.

Surprised, Claire stepped into the shadow of his body and twined her arms about his neck. His hands cupped the parabolae of her hips and they eased into a subtle sway. The music was felt more than heard, rising through the soles of their feet.

“You’re a very lazy dancer,” she commented after a while. They were barely moving now, settling to the largo metronome of their heartbeats. “Are you even awake?”

“Aye, wide awake, Sassenach. I was just thinkin’... dancing is like making love, is it no’?”

She leaned away from his chest, interested in this theory and where he might be taking it.

“Ye hold yer partner closer than close. And when ye move, I move with you.” 

A shiver of electricity ran across the surface of her skin. Jamie grinned, triumphant in his quiet seduction.

“I missed you,” she whispered, kissing the flat of his sternum to punctuate the sentiment.

“And I you, Sassenach. Come. Let me show ye how much.”


End file.
